Eelheart
Eelheart is a black-smoke she-cat with green eyes. Description Appearance : Eelheart is a lean cat a lot like both her parents. She has more features like her father build wise though. Her coat is thick and is seen to be also very similar to her mother and father’s thick and oily coats; which are noted as well suited to hunting in the water. The she-cat's coat is short in length and is also double coated. Like most of her Clanmates. : Her pelt is a dark charcoal-like color. She has lighter streaks of fur that appear underneath tabby like markings. These tabby markings are thin and resemble mackerel markings. Her legs and tail also appear darker in contrast to her body. Her muzzle also shares a similar effect. Eelheart's eyes are rounded in shape and are a vibrant green color. Her ears are quite pointed, and one has a small nick in it. Character : Eelheart reminds some of her Clanmates, and kin, of her father. Appearance-wise, she is already a near spitting image, but, her sharp tongue and quick wit can send some cats reeling. She knows where she stands in her Clan and doesn't hesitate to put others down to remind them of the fact that she was Elmstar's daughter. Her sharp tongue has been known to get her into trouble, and she is also one to spread gossip like wildfire, no secret is safe with Eelheart for too long. : The she-cat is quite family orientated as well. Eelheart grew up with many of her kin surrounding her and being raised solely by her mother. The she-cat enjoys spending time with her and gets most of her day-to-day energy from this. Eelheart has a very outgoing approachability to her. Many believe that her heart -suffix is more for her general nature more than it is her loyalty to SplashClan (which is very strong regardless), as she always seems to have her heart on her sleeve for those around, despite her aforementioned similarities to her father. Skills : Eelheart doesn't have any super notable skills. She's adept in swimming like any member of her Clan, and can hunt well in the rivers. Her hunting skills are better than her fighting. Which tend to lack a little, due to her tendency to daydream or think. She finds that with hunting, she can tune into her prey to stop this. Biography : Pedigree Father: ::Elmstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Mother: ::Eagleface: Deceased; StarClan resident Brothers: ::Sturgeonstream: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Tetrakit: Deceased; StarClan resident Sisters: ::Phytotelmawhisker: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Riverface: Living ::Shoalface: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandfathers: ::Mallowclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Grayface: Status unknown Grandmothers: ::Bluewillow: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Ebonyswan: Deceased; StarClan resident Uncles: ::Hickorynose: Living ::Shadesplash: Deceased; StarClan resident Half Uncles: ::Rushwhisker: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Reednose: Deceased; StarClan resident Half Aunts: ::Smokepool: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Hollyfrost: Deceased; StarClan resident Cousins: ::Saf Birch: Status unknown ::Parsley: Deceased; residence unknown ::Pikekit: Living ::Copperpelt: Living ::Cassie: Deceased; residence unknown ::Musket: Deceased; residence unknown ::Squirrelfang: Living ::Fallowspring: Status unknown ::Blossom: Deceased; residence unknown ::Amber: Deceased; residence unknown ::Skylark: Deceased; residence unknown ::Sycamoresplash: Living ::Minnowfur: Living ::Fawnkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Mosskit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Willowkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Beetlestripe: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Jadefeather: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Ravenwing: Status unknown ::Owlshade: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Charredkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Cinderfrost: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Jackdawflight: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Rippedface: Living ::Buntingpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident Cousins Once Removed: ::Wolfstrike: Living ::Sorrelsnow: Living ::Maplestrike: Living ::Ruddnose: Living ::Alderkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Breamfang: Living ::Cormorantbreeze: Deceased; residence unknown ::Cypresskit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Sprucekit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Cedarkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Relationships Quotes Images Life 400px Pixels Category:She-cats